Moonlight vigil
by Necrolily
Summary: A piece of filler for the account. -With nothing left in the night left to entertain oneself often your mind become rather open and it's easy to get caught up musing over the balance of nature and ones own mindset.


Alright this is complete late night babble and nonsense so ignore it or enjoy.

This is involved with TF and I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Humming.<p>

The noise off and airy. Thin and high. Breaking in areas before dropping back into a comfortable melody.

It could have been a lullaby maybe. To the singer it was unknown. She merely gave weak body to these tunes as they touched her mind as she always had. They would so brush her thoughts that in moments of peace she would play them out. However she felt. Humming often, tapping them out on occasion. Strumming idly on taunt metal strings or plucking delicately on metal and glass, picking out keys upon a piano or tapping away on bells.

The true art of music was a mystery to here.

Meanings of lyrics were something frivolous she forgot about at best. The notes strung out upon bars that lined papers again and again were nothing more than decorative markings that lost their definition when she had passed on from the class and the teachers that had so drilled them through her skull.

The beautiful dance of fingers over an instruments keys or strings was utterly foreign to her. It took only so little before she was lost in the dizzying whirl of motion. While singing might not be so strange and new still she did not venture into it's embrace for she knew her own voice was not cut out to produce such sweet and melodic notes and words that seemed so ethereal.

Still she couldn't distance herself from the soft rhythms and gentle wash of musical noise. Though she could only give such a vague gesture as to what it was that held her.

She knew what it was but she couldn't explain it.

It was the same force that drew delight out of her at the mere sight of bodies of water and calmed her with the feel of Earth beneath bare feet. It was something so deep in her that she wouldn't be past saying it was her soul tethered to it.

She would say that if anyone cared for an answer and she didn't wish to sound more odd than usual.

A sigh quieted the fledgling tune, releasing it to linger in the air and gain body wherever it so wished. Carefully the girl lay back on upon the metal flooring and allowed her eyes to simply follow the patterns only she seemed to be able to catch in the bland ceiling so far above. All before she hid her eyes beneath their lids and once again sighed.

"Little lamb lost in the wild... dark fleeced and so very mild. It wandered the land, so alone and wishing for a place of it's own. But where does a lamb, so unlike the rest, find a place that it may consider best..? When the world calls that you look alike, what is the purpose of a creature who by appearance alone this rule spites? Is nature so cruel... to make you just just a horrible tool? For their pleasure alone, why is it you have grown? Is it bad luck or is it Fate that your life seems nothing but a nasty trick of Pucks? Why is it we are different .. in a hoard where you must be the same?" The words fell boredly from her lips as they touched her mind, pausing and twisting there within her skull before following along with their brethren.

Again another piece left to the wind, drifting now within the world unseen.

She could almost see the words, their spirit and form waving before her eyes for but a moment before they drifted off for their own.

It almost frustrated her how it seemed her sole purpose was to be the mother of these small intangible creatures if it were not for the pleasure they brought her at their arrival and the affection, so uncalled for and misplaced, that swelled with each new caress and that carried on as they left.

She adored these odd things as her own children to which she had given life and now see off into a world where one day they might make sway.

How silly others would think it if they knew her mind. How crazed would they considered her if they knew the depth of thoughts. Though hardly any truly knew the dear inner workings of her swirling thoughts for either they found no reason or like to bother to talk to her or she found nothing to say to them. They found reason to skirt the topic or just had no care to see and so she did not push them to learn.

She remained an enigma to them.

Until they witnessed an odd birthing to these creatures of wavering shape and vague form and then they listened and called to repeat and so complimented her on a creation. She would smile and thank them, happy for an indulgence in attention even at times when she knew she could not take full credit for the thing had already existed and she had merely given it form that later in some other time or place would be reshaped again by a new mother that was touched by the same being.

Again, they did not know her mind and so they simply spoke well of her actions before she faded away and once more returned to the state and title of enigma within their eyes.

Even friends, who so knew her, could find it easy to loose her at times with how often she blended with the shadows.

Even amoung other strange beings she was the one that felt most out of place.

Times, though, were odd. For the sum of her life she had faded and been allowed to step into the background until the point in which new people stepped into her life.

She knew of only a few. Barely a handful that marched undaunted or ignorant of the shadows and took her wrist, pulling her with force from her shaded haven and into the basking rays of light they themselves seemed to give off.

A languid smile tugged at her lips. These are the people she so adored for they were light to her very deep shadow. They were creatures of sunlight and pieces of baby blue sky that gave off such a brilliant aura from themselves it seemed to warm whoever they touched. They were beautiful and loud and active, such a contrary to her still and cold light and her cloak of night time velvet and her silent gaze.

These were the ones that stamped their way into her darkness and shattered it in so many ways with their aura and drug her into their realm. These were the ones she invited back, with no intention to shred them, into her own den. These eternal beings of fire were the ones she adored so dearly and held so near and dear and thought so fondly of.

These were the ones she hated to be corrupted and over joyed time and time again when still their light shined through whatever thin veil of darkness they displayed.

They had made her happy. And so she gave them loyalty and a silent vow of protection. It was one such person that was the sole reason she lingered here in this dark hidden cavern, whispering life into her passing thoughts and humming in the night where often she would claim them aloud for the wind to catch proper though did not for fear of stirring her unwitting charge.

Silently the girl sat and looked fondly to the area were a nest was made and bodies lay, lithe figures laying within a self constructed bed and tangled together. With care to their rest she pulled herself to her feet and moved across the walk ways to catch a proper sight of them and felt the chill of her demeanor break further.

The eldest, a boy she'd come to respect so highly, lay at the bottom of this pile. She had remembered his protests being the loudest but when the sleepiness had come he had taken up amoung the pillows and blankets quickly and couldn't exactly protest any longer. Tucked beneath his arm, so small and doe eyed, lay the only other male not even a teenager yet. She swayed at the sight of the pup and shook her head to clear away the astonishment of his age. So burdened for one so young.

Just lower and to the ravens side lay the foreign girl with her wild two toned mane, a fan of it laying free and wild around her head, loosed from it's bands for the night. Her legs lay about in a tangle with the male's and arms were sprawled out, for one so lithe she took up quite a bit of the bed.

Lastly, along the raven's opposite side lay the sunbeam girl that kept her within the mountain.

Wild amber and strawberry hair fell around her shoulder and across her face as she curled in the warmth of the bedding, back to her elder's side and looking peaceful within the nest.

Sweet and, though far from innocent, she was pure. They all were, these sleeping four, they were all so brilliant in their composition.

Her amber haired charge was warm like the star they circled. Wild and loud and welcoming as a fire and just as destructive when provoked. Nothing but flames and bright dancing flower petals they fed off of.

The two toned femme was loud and always popping. She thought of rocks whenever she saw the punkish girl. It might be odd but the transfer student brought to mind beautiful mika and luminous minerals and so many bright and eye catching crystals. They were lasting, strong and beautiful just as this girl was.

The youngest made her mind drift to soft warm fields of grass and the young animals they catered to in times of life in Spring. Another odd one, that she would think of soil and common plants when she looked upon him but it was what her mind associated with rich and welcoming life, with living, giving, and just naturally what she associated with him.

The raven haired eldest was the more troublesome of them. She would say onyx if only for color but he did not have that rigid or cold appeal the stone did. He was more so quiet, simply there and living life. At first she had thought of fog or mist but as the thought went on the image of sweet waters settled themselves for her. Yes. Water. Cool and powerful, old as time and constantly refreshing themselves and other life, rushing or calm it would always be the same. It was a hard description but something rang right for her. So water, earth, stone, and flame.

They all radiated so brightly and all were just so young in her eyes. Even if she only a year or two older than the raven. They still registered as pups. Bright sunborn children. People she wished to protect, to tend to and welcome. It was the flame dancing girl that had her tethered here and these other three whirling elements that allowed her to stay.

And she was so unlike all of them being a moon birthed child.

It was warming being allowed under so much warmth but only that much more troublesome or awkward being the sole one. The puzzle piece that didn't exactly fit.

Fit or not though she couldn't exactly leave. Not until her little sunbeam deemed it so. It's not as if she wanted to leave, for her instinct hated even the thought of abandoning her charges. And in some deep uncertain part of her she knew they wouldn't cast her out unless it truly called for it.

Even if they did care to ask and discover her odd thinking, to bare witness to her thoughts over her humming or her lyrics, to truly take in how her mind swirled and buzzed and understood some part of her gave her reassurance that though they might gaze upon her curiously they wouldn't find it so odd. For these children of the sun glowed brightly and radiated so openly that she truly couldn't imagine feeling ashamed before them if her secrets were laid out.

Awkward or no she would never wish to leave, because these children were exactly the type of creatures she'd always adored. And it gave her peace to know they accepted her.

And with her peace and settled images of natures wonders in her mind she returned to her platform, once tying back her hair as she wove to life yet another wispy being, adding a soft lilt to her words as they danced in the air, almost a song.

Almost a song sang of the Earth and it's children.

Almost a song of the welcome splendor and bounty spread by it's offspring.

Almost a song.

And then the last word slipped out and it swirled away, caught in the calm and still air to float about as she quieted and lay back to welcome sleep of the passing of the remainder of the night as she sat her silent vigal all the while.

The moon watching over the sun's descendants just as it had been for ages before and to come.

Just as she pleased it to be.


End file.
